Space Battles Alliance
The Space Battles Alliance (SBA) is an organization of members originally from Spacebattles.com. However, we have expanded to also accept other members. History General Mar. 4, 2007 * A confused struggle broke out between the SBA and Casturi. This revealed deficiencies in the Charter and amendments were pushed through in triplicate, resulting in the termination of hostilities on Mar. 10. Mar. 16, 2007 * Transylvania (SBA) was attacked by Dellorum (Grand Global Alliance (GGA)). The SBA quickly contacted the GGA concerning this act of unprovoked aggression, but no reply was ever received. Presumably the actions of Dellorum were unsanctioned by the GGA as the war quickly petered out. Eurasian Coalition Incidents Mar. 27, 2007 * Xortica (SBA) was attacked, without provocation or warning, by Pumpernickle States (Eurasian Coalition (EC)) and Silver Vestland (EC). * SBA forces undertook punitive measures against the offending two nations. Meanwhile, clarification from the EC implied that the attacks were unauthorized. Mar. 28, 2007 * A peace offer by Pumpernickle States,ostensibly at the urging of EC leadership, was botched when that nation continued to attack. * monkey world (EC) entered the fray by declaring war on Xortica, and was promptly struck by SBA retaliatory strikes. * The leader of the EC, Jens of the desert of Jens Wind Country (EC), spoke out against the continued aggression of rogue EC members. Mar. 29, 2007 * monkey world (EC) exited the conflict via peace treaties with pertinent SBA nations. * Pumpernickle States changed its affiliation to the Viridian Entente (VE) while still at war with the SBA. * Silver Vestland became a nonaligned nation while still at war with the SBA. Mar. 30, 2007 * Peace was declared with Pumpernickle States (VE). Pumpernickle States would later revert to its EC affiliation. Apr. 3, 2007 * Peace was declared with Silver Vestland (Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN)) * An effective cease fire came into affect while negotiations concerning reparations took place. Apr. 16, 2007 * Refusing to pay reparations, Pumpernickle States was expelled from the EC. ''Fahad-ia'' Incident Apr. 6, 2007 * Selvara (SBA) fell victim to an unprovoked attack by Fahad-ia. Fahad-ia was initially affiliated with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) but swiftly became an unaffiliated nation within a day of the attack. Apr. 7, 2007 * Confused by the switch of affiliation, inter-nation messages were sent to Fahad-ia. Fahad-ia continued to claim that the attack was IRON sanctioned. * A swift response by IRON to SBA inquiries revealed that the attack had nothing to do with IRON, and that Fahad-ia had used the IRON affiliation in a dishonest manner. Apr. 8, 2007 * Punitive military measures were taken against Fahad-ia by both IRON and the SBA. Apr. 11, 2007 * Fahad-ia changed its affiliation to the New Polar Order (NpO), although this was just another case of that nation using an affiliation improperly. Apr. 15, 2007 * Fahad-ia was ZI'd. Apr. 16, 2007 * All wars with Fahad-ia expired. Pirate New Pacific Order Incidents May 27, 2007 * The Puppets (SBA) was attacked by Azerdome, a nation claiming an affiliation with the New Pacific Order (NPO). On request, NPO officials confirmed that Azerdome was a pirate, and the SBA moved to punish the offending nation. May 29, 2007 * Tama Re Kingdom, another nation claiming an affiliation with the NPO, declared war on Calgaryius (SBA), ostensibly in the defense of Azerdome. NPO officials confirmed that this nation too was a pirate, making for an odd case of a pirate 'defending' another. * Legitimate NPO nations entered the war against the SBA, seemingly in defense of the pirates. This was due to some confusion within the NPO and the misunderstanding was quickly sorted out. By the end of May 30, 2007 hostilities between legitimate NPO nations and the SBA had ceased, but not before many SBA nations had suffered grievous losses. May 30, 2007 * mike8place, yet another pirate nation claiming an affiliation with the NPO, attacked Arubiastan (SBA). * Azerdome later had it's entire infrastructure destroyed by the SBA Closure of Spacebattles.com forum Aug 17, 2007 * Spacebattles moderators closed down the SBA forum without warning. A new googlegroup was quickly set up, but the sudden transition caused confusion and the seeming loss of a number of members. * Later, upon request the spacebattle forum was reopened. Currently both the Spacebattles.com forum and the googlegroup forum exist. Even more pirate New Pacific Order Incidents Aug 24, 2007 * In the midst of the confusion caused by the closure of the SB forum, Selvara (SBA) was attacked yet again by a nation claiming an affiliation with the New Pacific Order (NPO). On request, NPO officials confirmed that The Xu Dynasty was a pirate, and the SBA moved to punish the offending nation. The XU Dynasty was quickly attacked and it's army destroyed. As a result of these attacks, it's government quicky went into anarchy and it's infrastructure was reduced to almost nothing. Finally, in the face of total defeat, the country disbanded. Selvara, Selvara, always Selvara! Sep 20, 2007 * Selvara (SBA) was once again attacked without warning. The first nation to attack was corn country, followed closely by Spartak. Diplomatic investigations quickly revealed that both attacks were mistakes, and the attackers agreed to pay reparations. Selvara (SBA) is hereby awarded the "Kick Me" trophy for most attacked SBA nation. The Dark Templars incident Sep 7, 2008 * Steveonia (The Dark Templars) attacked three SBA nations without warning. When SBA asked for peace and reparations, none was forthcoming with the reason given that SBA had no large protectors. The Templars were backed by the Poison clan, and SBA was worried that this would simply lead to further attacks. This was not acceptable to SBA, so attacks were made on Steveonia. Despite posts on the Dark Templar forums and the Cybernations forums stating that this was only an attack on Steveonia, and not the whole Dark Templar alliance, other Dark Templar nations joined the war. Rapid diplomacy followed, and just hours after the SBA counter attacks a white peace was declared. The Tempalars agreed to cease attacks on SBA, and a non-agression pact with The Dark Templar alliance would be signed. The Dark Templars also agreed to use their good offices to discourage Poison clan attacks on SBA. * At the same time as this was happening, SBA also came under attack from lakemba (Poison clan) and Schwarzwald (Global Order of Darkness). And a few more Selvaras Nov 22, 2008 * Selvara (SBA) was attacked by mistake by Sector V of Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. Peace was quickly declared. Jan 9, 2009 * Selvara (SBA) was again attacked and Echelon quickly stepped in and induced the attacker to offer peace and reparations. woohaahaa Jan 19, 2009 * Selvara (SBA) was attacked by woohaahaa, a tech trader/raider. woohaahaa had also attacked nations from other alliances, including the New Pacific Order. woohaahaa was soon to be engaged in six or more wars. Jan 20, 2009 *''woohaahaa'' refused peace and confirmed it was acting independently of its alliance. The SBA nations of spokanistan Sovietsk Dominion opened new fronts. Larger SBA nations began contributing maxed out aid packages. Jan 20, 2009-''Jan 24, 2009'' *Cash from prospective tech trades and guerilla camps allowed woohaahaa to frustrate the early stages of the campaign. *Spy operations to lower DEFCON levels played a crucial role in allowing allied forces to wear down the enemy. Jan 24, 2009-''Jan 26, 2009'' *Effective enemy resistance was broken by this time, and pillager had become the pillaged. *SBA plans were set in motion to continue the war as the first ones expired. As the target's strength depleted rapidly it became apparent only the smallest SBA nation would be able to engage after the first set of wars expired. This was ultimately unnecessary. Jan 26, 2009 *''woohaahaa's nation description was changed to something uncivil and crude. Shortly after the nation was deleted. The Disc ''Apr. 20, 2009 * Selvara (SBA) was attacked (surprise!) by The Disc of Rubber Ducky Division (RDD). The Disc claimed to be following RDD orders. *'Echelon' contacted RDD authorities, who in turn ordered The Disc to stop. Apr. 21, 2009 * RDD quickly replied to SBA inquiries and confirmed The Disc was acting on its initiative and authorized the SBA to take retaliatory action. Apr. 25, 2009 * After a few days of SBA attacks, The Disc was defeated and in anarchy. At this point The Disc sent an odd message that made an OOC threat on an SBA member. This was of course immedietely reported to the Admin, and The Disc was very quickly banned from the game. Southern Comfort July 16, 2009 *''Chefsknife'' (SBA) came under attack by Southern Comfort of Poison Clan (PC). *''Chefsknife'' (SBA) retaliated, gave Southern Comfort (PC) peace, and never said a word to the SBA leadership. *Reparation payments were never made which set the stage for future attacks by Southern Comfort of Poison Clan (PC). United Macedonia Sept. 24, 2009 *''New World State'' came under attack by United Macedonia of the AGW Overlords. *At this time Echelon was still under the Karma War reparations payments treaty and could offer no assistance. *Talks took place between the SBA and the AGW Overlords and reparations payments from United Macedonia soon followed. SBA-Echelon Merger Oct. 17, 2009 *On this date a petition was put forth by Pecenipicek (SBA) to join Echelon. This caused a lot of dissention in the SBA. Several members did merge into Echelon, however it was not clear if everyone would leave. *As for the remaining SBA members several quit their nations and others left for other alliances. Oct. 19, 2009 *It was at this time that Leftover Puppet (SBA) declared his rule over the SBA and was reported saying, "If it takes me by myself to keep in going, well so be it!" *Because of Leftover's leadership, the SBA alliance continued on. He then invited all former members with open arms and offered them their full membership back if they wished to return. A few months later several former SBA nations returned. Achilles Nov. 3, 2009 *''Selvara'' again came under attack this time by Achilles who was in no formal alliance. *'Echelon' was notified and the perpetrator was nuked into submission by Echelon authorities. Poison Clan Attacks Feb. 28, 2010 * New World State (SBA) came under attacked by Coffee Shock, Southern Comfort, and King Aragorn of Poison Clan (PC). * Mannica (SBA) came under attacked by Coffee Shock, Southern Comfort, and King Aragorn of Poison Clan (PC). * Valvation (SBA) came under attacked by Crazymatty, Lord Shua, and King Aragorn of Poison Clan (PC). *All of them attacked at once saying that they were raiding with peace sent. Mar. 1, 2010 *Peace was accepted. *'SBA' soon went to their protectorate Echelon and reported their battle reports. It was then estimated by Echelon that the damages done was over 200 million. *'Echelon' contacted Poison Clan authorities who told Echelon that no reperations would be paid due to a editing wiki issue. Mar. 9, 2010 *This forced Echelon to make a public thread in the cybernations forums: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=82415&st=0 *This thread became over 30 pages long in two days and was covered with public opinion of the incident. Mar. 11, 2010 *This thread eventually forced Poison Clan to a decision to send 1/4 of the damages to the attacked SBA nations. *Poison Clan also offered SBA their protection which was subsequently denied by the SBA leadership. SBA Government change Mar. 12, 2010 *''Leftover Puppet'' calls for a realignment with our values and says we need a new government. Mar. 20, 2010 *A new charter is written and voted upon by the SBA and is shot down. Apr. 28, 2010 *The charter written by Mannatech and Exodus5 is voted upon by the SBA and is passed. Thus the SBA becomes a democracy. SBA internal crisis Nov. 8, 2010 *Leftover Puppet'' resigns his position as Glorified Peon due to internal fighting. Dec. 8, 2010 *''Mannatech'' is elected the new Glorified Peon. SBA and Echelon renegotiate March 14, 2011 *Mannatech'' calls for a new treaty to be written between Echelon and SBA. Diplomatic Relations * Protectorate status under Echelon (Sept. 24, 2008) (Link) Category:Alliances